The Daughter of Satan (Hiatus)
by Nightcore's Lover
Summary: You are Satan's daughter. You are forced to join the school True Cross Academy, and on your first day, you find your long lost twin brothers! Readers P.O.V. Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN BLUE EXORCIST! It would be nice to though. Rewriting.
1. Chapter 1- New School, New Brothers?

**Chapter One- New School, New Brothers?**

 **Hi everyone! I've started a new fanfic for Blue Exorcist! I hope you enjoy this fanfic from the readers pov!**

 **~Kat**

I walk towards True Cross Academy. I've just been invited by a man named Mephisto Pheles. Soon enough, I reach the school. A man appears; he has purple hair hidden by a weird hat.

"Welcome to True Cross Academy." He spoke. "I am Mephisto, and you must be our new student, (Y/N) Okumura."

"Yeah, that's me." I say with an attitude. I'm feeling kind of annoyed because I was forced to come to this school. Somehow, this man knew I was the daughter of Satan and threatened to have me executed. He motions to me to follow him. I end up in front of room 606.

"This will be your class. I wish you luck, (Y/N)!" Mephisto then disappears. I let out a sigh then enter the classroom. The man at the front of the class, who is about my age, looks at me.

"Hello, you must be our new student," I nod. "Well, introduce yourself!" I once again sigh as I make my way towards the front of the room.

"I'm (Y/N) Okumura. 15 years old." Two boys gasp and look at me like I'm a ghost. "What? Why are you all staring at me like that…?" I ask, thinking somehow I'd already made a bad impression. Both boys start to move towards me slowly and when they reach me, they look me up and down. I take a few steps back. "Um, personal space please. And will someone please explain to me why everyone is staring at me?!"

"O-okumura?" The boy I assumed must be the teacher asked, shocked.

"Yeah, that should be pretty clear by now." I roll my eyes.

"I'm Yukio Okumura. That's Rin Okumura." He said, pointing a finger at the other boy who had approached me.

"No way…" I whisper. Yukio tells the entire class to go out into the hall for a few minutes.

"(Y/N), do you know anything about your true family?" Rin asks me.

"Well, all I know is I did have two brothers. I started looking for them when I was little, but instead, I found a nice woman who took me in and raised me." I told my past. "Later I figured out, my real father was Satan… and somehow I have demonic powers. They are sealed into this sword though." I motioned to the white sword case on my back with blue designs.

"No way!" Rin yelled. I'm not the only one with demonic powers!" He jumped for joy, literally. I saw the red sword case on his back and figured that's where his powers are sealed as well. "So, what made you decide to come to True Cross?"

"Well…" I started with a higher pitched voice. "I was kinda threatened…"

"WHAT?!" My two brothers yelled. "Yeah. Someone named Mephisto figured out I'm Satan's daughter, and threatened to have me killed if I didn't come here."

"Well, it's a good thing you did, because we found our long lost sister!" Yukio smiled at me. I smiled back. "Keep your powers hidden at all times. I'm not saying don't make friends, just never show them your power. Those flames are deadly and hard to control." He warned. I nodded as he opened the door.

"So… what was that all about?" Asked a boy with short, messy brown hair with a blonde streak running down the middle.

"Yeah!" A boy with short pink hair chimed in.

"Class, meet (Y/N) Okumura. The youngest triplet between us!" I gave off a closed-eye smile and a small wave as Yukio introduced me. Some of the class looked a bit startled, but no one said a word as they all went back to their seats. During the class, I learned everyone's names. I even made a friend, Shiemi! I figured maybe coming to this school, wasn't such a bad idea.


	2. Chapter 2- Camping!

**Chapter 2- Camping!**

I've been at this school for 4 months now. I met so many new people! Today is the beginning of summer. Turns out, us Exwires get to go on a camping trip! It's a test in reality though. It's to see if we can handle real combat. We eventually arrive at the forest. We have a small hike to the campsite. There was a lot of complaining on our way, but we made it all in one piece. When we reached the campsite, Shura immediately got drunk.

"Okay class, your task is to find a lantern. If you find the lantern, come back here to camp and you move up a rank. However, there are only 3 lanterns." Yukio started explaining what was happening. "The supplies you get is a demon repellent, and a flare. However, if you use the flare for us to come help you, you're automatically disqualified. I've been at this school for 4 months now. I met so many new people! Today is the beginning of summer. Turns out, us Exwires get to go on a camping trip! It's a test in reality though. It's to see if we can handle real combat. We eventually arrive at the forest. We have a small hike to the campsite. There was a lot of complaining on our way, but we made it all in one piece. When we got to the campsite, Shura immediately started drinking and, no surprise, became drunk.  
"Okay everyone," Yukio began. "The rules are simple. You have to find a lantern."

"Seems easy enough." Rin pointed out.

"Yes, but there is a catch. There are only 3 lanterns. The supplies you get are three days' worth of food, water, and daily needs. Also a compass, a flashlight, a demon-repelling firecracker, and one match. If you use the firecracker, we will come to assist you but you will be disqualified. Good luck!" Rin and I were about to head into the forest until we were stopped by Shura.

"Now don't go and show your flame, children…" She said rubbing her breasts against Rin and I awkwardly. "Remember I'm still an Inspector, so one flame, I will report and you both will be killed by something much scarier than demons. So hand over your swords." We sighed but did as told. So then we began our quest.

I walked through the forest with my flashlight looking for the lantern. Just then, a bunch of little moths attack me.

"Ugh! GET AWAY!" You yell and use a small amount of flames by mistake. "Oops…"

At the campsite…

Yukio's jaw dropped down to his feet and his eye twitched.

"Ha!" Sudra yelled. "Not even 5 minutes into the quest and someone already goes and uses their flames!"

"Why are you still here? Shouldn't you be reporting them by now?" Yukio asked disappointedly.

"I would… but I wanna see where this goes!" She said with a laugh, still drunk.

Your POV

I walked through the forest for about 5 more minutes and heard a scream. I ran towards the direction of the scream and saw Rin, Shima, and Bon helping a terrified Shiemi off the ground.

"What happened?" I asked worriedly running over to my best friend.

"(Y/N), I got a-attacked. It was like a g-giant m-moth…" Shiemi stuttered through fear. Just then, every one of us got a text message.

"It's from Konekomaru." Bon told us. "He says he's found a lantern! But he needs help…" We all run to the location we got from Konekomaru. When we got there, we saw something completely unexpected. The lantern was huge and wasn't even a real lantern.

"Woah." I say looking the "lantern" up and down.

"It's a Peg Lantern. During the night, it waits for someone to come light it and once it's lit, it begins to move, and consumes anything living to use as fuel. It especially likes females." Bon explained. Shiemi and I looked at each other, then let out a small scream of terror.

Konekomaru came up with a formation to carry the lantern. He placed a paper with writing on it on the Peg Lantern to seal it so it won't move when it's lit. Bon stood next to it and was told to continuously recite the scriptures, since he had it perfectly memorized. Shiemi got the job of holding the flashlight to attract Chuchi to feed it. Him and Shima got the job of protecting Shiemi from the Chuchi. And finally, the two people with the most horsepower got the job of pulling the lantern. That would be Rin and I. As we pulled the cart, Shiemi and Konekomaru started wondering how we were doing that. We continued to pull the cart until we reached a broken bridge which led across a ditch filled with bugs. The plan to get across it was to have Konekomaru and Bon cross to the other side. Since it's shallow, wading across would be easy. Next, Rin wades across with Moriyama on his shoulders. Bon removes the seal and the Peg Lantern goes after it's favorite food, Moriyama. Then, Rin runs to the other side. Once the Peg Lantern gets to the other side, we seal it back.

"Okay, let's do it!" I yelled with a fist pump into the air. The lantern unexpectedly jumped, but Rin threw Moriyama to the other side before it could catch her. The lantern jumped back into the cart and Konekomaru resealed it. We celebrated our victory. Rin accidentally leaned against the bridge though, and something was unsealed. A giant moth creature emerged from the bug swamp and used its tentacles to lift Rin into the air. We all gasped as Rin screamed.


	3. Chapter 3- The Secret's Out?

**Chapter 3- The Secret's Out?**

* * *

"Rin!" You yell.

"Go on guys! I've got this!" Rin says and grunts as he tries to get out of the creature's grasp.

"There he goes again…" Bon says. "Okumura! Quit trying to do everything yourself! Don't forget you have friends!" Him and Konekomaru began attacking the creature. Eventually, it was down and Rin was saved. We all began panting and ran back to the camp. When we reached the camp, we all gasped. Izumo and Nemu were already there.

"HUH?!" We said in unison after seeing them sitting there. "How are you guys already here and how did you get those lanterns alone?!" Rin asked.

"I just made my spirits do everything for me." Izumo explained.

"Where's Yukio?" I asked.

"I sent him out to help the person who set of that flare."

Then I realized something.

"Wait… if everyone is here with a lantern, then who did set off that flare?" Just then, Shiemi began walking out to the forest. "Huh? Shiemi! Where are you going?"

"What the hell? Someone stop her!" Shura yelled. She walked into the arms of someone with green hair, and a spike on it.

"Who the hell is that?!" Bon yelled.

"Amaimon… the King of Earth…" Shura said in a somewhat whisper.

"Hello Exwires, Exorcist. Now you may be wondering why a powerful thing like me is attacking one Exorcist and a few Exwires like you. And you will find out eventually, but for now, I'm taking this girl." He then flew off into the forest. Rin and I growled. Taking our swords from Shura, we ran into the forest after Amaimon.

"Why are they going to stop him?! We can help!" Bon shouted.

"No!" Shura shouted back. "You are not to leave the camp. They can take care of themselves. I need to go find Yukio. Do not leave the camp." Screams of pain from you and Rin could be heard from the camp. Bon gritted his teeth and headed into the forest.

"What are you doing?! Shura said don't leave the camp!" Izumo yelled.

"Well the King of Earth is out there beating our friends and we're just standing here doing nothing! I'm going to help!" Shima sighed and followed Bon. Konekomaru followed as well. Izumo stood in the camp, hands balled up into fists.

"BAKA!" She shouted.

* * *

When Bon, Shima, and Konekomaru reached the area where Amaimon fought you and Rin, they gasped seeing you both laying on a rock in pain. Before Amaimon noticed they had arrived, Konekomaru shot a flare at Amaimon. It hit the spike on his head and made it poof. Shima laughed as it resembled broccoli. Amaimon ran up to him and punched him into a tree. He glared at Konekomaru and that was enough to make him fall to the ground in fear. He held up Bon by the collar and whispered something to him.

"You dare to _insult_ the King of Earth?" Amaimon said in a whisper as Bon grunted.

"Hey! Why don't you leave him alone, broccoli head?" You say as a nasty remark.

"Finally, an actual challenge!" Amaimon says with a laugh and throws Bon to the tree with Shima.

"W-what do you m-mean? They b-both are e-exwires, just like us…" Shura and Yukio run it just to see you and Rin standing on a rock about to draw your swords.

"(Y/N), Rin, don't do it, it's a trap!" Yukio yells, worry in his eyes.

 _I actually have friends. I should have known the secret couldn't be kept forever. Someday, a battle where our swords would need to be drawn would happen and you all would be there to witness. Today is that day. Right now is that time._ "I'm sorry." You and Rin speak the last part of your thought out loud. You draw your swords. Rin draws his horizontally but you draw yours vertically. As you draw your swords, you both are engulfed in blue flames. Blue flaming horns grow onto your head and your tail emerges from your clothes, but on fire.

 _Those flames…_ Bon thinks.

 _There's no way…_ Konekomaru thinks as well. You both growl and face Amaimon who is smiling happily with his sword out as well. You charge and explosions of blue flames are seen from camp where Yukio, Shura, Bon, Shima, Konekomaru, and a healing Shiemi are headed. "(Y/N), Rin…" Shiemi says in a whisper.


	4. Chapter 4- Bye

**Hey everyone who reads this story! I realized I'm not allowed to post 2nd person stories, so I'm cancelling this story. I'll leave it up so people can read the chapters already posted, but I'm not continuing it. Bye!**

 **-Nightcore's Lover**


End file.
